Trunks Fights for the Ultimate Goal: His Mother
by SoulKingShuffle
Summary: Trunks is sent to the past to defeat the Androids, but a much more "questionable" goal takes the helm. Future Trunks x Bulma. Rated M for possibly explicit sexual content and incest.
1. Chapter 1

Trunks circled the garage, admiring the time machine his mother had built. He beamed with pride as there was finally hope that the evil Androids could be stopped. The majority of his friends had been killed trying to fight them, but thanks to the efforts of him and his mother, history could be corrected.

"Quite something, isn't it?" his mother, Bulma, said standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." said Trunks.

"Even at my most ambitious, I never would have dreamed I could have built an actual working time machine." she said.

"I'll make you proud, I'll do everything in my power to set things right!" he said, excitedly.

Bulma walked into the garage and pulled a chair from underneath the work table.

"Alright, sit down. There's something we need to discuss." she said.

Trunks complied and sat down. Bulma pulled a cigarette out of a carton and lit it.

"So, do you know exactly what you're supposed to do?" she asked.

"Of course." he said, "I need to deliver the vaccine to Goku and warn them of the Androids. Then I need to train with them to prepare for the battle, all while not letting either you or father know of my heritage, that way things can happen naturally."

"That's mostly right." she said.

"Mostly?"

"The tricky thing about time travel is that you never really can change your own timeline. Think about it, if you went back in time and stopped the Androids, would we still have the need to build a time machine in the future? And if we don't build a time machine there would be no way for you to have warned anybody, correct?" she asked.

"I-I guess..." he stammered, "I always thought that was weird, but I assumed you had it all figured out..."

"I do. What you need to do is everything you just said, except destroying the Androids in that timeline won't fix this one. You should continue to train with them, but also focus on getting strong enough with Goku's help so you can return here and destroy our Androids yourself. I'm sure just watching and learning from Goku will be more then enough."

"I see... but why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Because there's another part to it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we've tried this before."

"What?"

"Eighteen years ago we were warned by a boy from the future that we would be attacked by Androids. However, even with the vaccine and forewarning we still ended up like this. We know what went wrong last time and hope to fix it in this upcoming try."

Bulma takes one last drag on her cigarette before putting it out.

"The reason I put off telling you all the details is because this also involves you making an important decision." she said.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Basically, it's up to you if you are ever even born in the next timeline at all."

"Why is that an important decision? All I need to do is keep my identity secret from you and father. Why wouldn't I want to be born?"

"Because what you do doesn't really affect what happens here, and the means of ensuring your birth are a little strange..."

"What do you mean?"

"Basically, I lied when I said Vegeta was your father."

There was silence for a second. Trunks looked bemused, not sure if he understood.

"I'm sorry I've been too afraid to tell you," she said, "but the man I got intimate with all those years ago was not Vegeta, but a handsome, young time traveller!"

Trunks's eyes widened, "That's not possible!" he said, convinced that just saying that will make it true.

"It definitely is" she said, "I know it's strange, but that's why I'm leaving it up to you whether the same thing happens in the next timeline or not. If you're not comfortable with it, that's your decision. I just thought you should know."

"My decision?"

"I don't know how it all got started, but it seems as though there are many timelines parallel this one. Somewhere along the line a different 'you' was born and grew up to go back in time and start a relationship with me. I don't know if the other you knew I was his mother or not. Maybe the situation was different for them. I never found out. One thing's for sure though, you will not be born in the next timeline unless the same thing happens again, and myself from the past absolutely can not find out your identity, or else there's no chance."

"No! How could you say that! I would never do something like that!"

"And that's OK if that's what you want. Like I said, it doesn't change our time either way. I'm just saying that if you do want to be born in the next timeline, that's OK too. You have my permission."

Trunks blushed. The things he was hearing left him completely speechless.

"P-permission!" He said with disbelief.

"Yup, and you should be grateful of that. I used to be quite the looker back in the day! Just think of my young body as an early eighteenth birthday present. That is, if you want it of course!" she said.

"MOM!"

"Oh, I'm just teasing. But everything I said is still true."

Trunks bolted up, knocking over his chair. He tried to say something, but instead just ran out of the garage and to his room.

"Maybe I was too upfront..." Bulma said to herself.

Trunks slammed the door behind him. Was this really happening? Her words kept echoing in his head: "You have my permission". Trunks felt an intense uneasiness in his gut. He never had time to build a relationship with a girl, and he had fantasized about sex for a long time. It was something he wanted, but there was absolutely no way it was going to happen like that. That's what he was convinced of.


	2. Chapter 2

Unsurprisingly, the next few days were fairly awkward. Trunks did everything in his power not to look his mother in the eye. If he needed something, he would ask for it in as few words as possible, hoping the conversation wouldn't return to "that topic".

Bulma tried her hardest to be warm and comforting, but understood that it would be hard for Trunks to accept the situation and didn't want to make things worse.

The day of takeoff finally arrived. Normally an event like this would have been met with celebration from the two, but instead it was very procedural. Minimal conversation was had as Trunks packed his stuff and Bulma made a few last-minute adjustments.

Trunks climbed the foot ladder and entered the cockpit. He waited for his final instructions before closing the dome and pressing LAUNCH.

"One last thing." she said, holding up an envelope. "Take this with you."

Trunks leaned over the side of the Machine and grabbed it from her stretched out arm.

He sat back in his seat and looked at the front of the white envelope. It just had "FOR LATER" scribbled on it in pen.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it now. Just open it up later." she said.

" Alright...?" he put it in his bag.

"I know things haven't been that great between us these last few days, but I just want you to know that I love you and I care about how you feel. I just don't want you to forget that on this trip, OK?"

Trunks blushed.

"I love you too, Mom.". He said, still unable to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just telling you the truth."

"It's OK, I'm sorry for being immature about it."

"So are we cool?"

Trunks finally looked back at his mother to see her grinning from ear to ear. He reciprocated with a smile of his own.

"Yeah, we're great!" he said.

"Great! Now let's launch this sucker!"

Trunks nods and they continue to prepare the Time Machine.

Regardless of their blood relationship, Trunks and his mother really were best friends and it felt great to be on good terms again. This boost in morale made all the difference in the world as he got ready to confront the Androids once and for all.

He closed the glass dome and flipped all the necessary switches. All sorts of lights and colors spiraled around the inside as he heard his mother shouting the final instructions from the outside.

"ALL RIGHT! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" she yelled. For a second she regretted not building an intercom into the machine.

Trunks got the message loud and clear as he slammed his fist onto the giant green button the would propel him into time and space.

A sudden burst of bright yellow light exploded and left with Trunks and the Time Machine in an instant. Everything fell silent.

"I love you so much..." Bulma said to the newly empty space.

The trip was instantaneous for Trunks. The Time Machine floated two hundred feet in the air above a large wasteland that he only recognized in his timeline as a canyon, thanks to the Androids.

He gawked at the sight. He opened the hatch to smell the clean air, something you couldn't always get in his future.

He sat an waited. He knew it would be a few hours before Goku returned from his trip to Namek, so he took this moment for himself.

He thought about his mother, and what they had talked about a few days ago. He wondered what would happen when he met his mother's younger self. She was out there somewhere, and it felt weird to think that he could theoretically be making love to that woman.

His stomach filled with butterflies. What WILL happen when he meets her? Will he feel differently about is mother's proposition? These questions began to feel all too real for him.

At that moment he felt a disturbing presence. Two relatively monstrous energies were hovering over the planet. He knew what it meant, but Goku had yet to arrive. It appeared as though Trunks would have to take matters into his own hands.

He landed the Time Machine and flew off to go challenge Frieza and King Cold himself. Something was definitely different about this timeline.


	3. Chapter 3

Frieza's ship landed in a nearby valley. He, his father King Cold, and their henchmen evacuated the enormous oval-shaped vessel. Trunks couldn't hear them from the distance, but it didn't matter. Their goals were pretty clear.

Based on what Trunks knew of the past, Goku should have arrived on Earth just in time to take down Frieza once again, but he clearly hadn't returned yet. Trunks was probably the only person at that point in time who could do it.

Without hesitation Trunks flew down to the ship, the sound of his feet hitting the ground alerted the group.

"What do you want, earthling?" The newly mechanized Frieza asked with agitation.

"I'm here to kill you." said Trunks.

Both very surprised to hear that. Of course, the only person they actually feared was Goku.

"Oh my, that's a good one. You're not frightened by my presence? Do you even know who I am?" asked the tyrant.

"Frieza, right?" Trunks responded.

They were taken aback by that one as well.

"I'm honored that my name has made it as far out to wastes of space like this planet, but the fact that you show no fear bothers me..." said Frieza.

"Son, I'm tired of this earthling, kill him." Demanded King Cold.

"Of course. Men! You know the drill."

Frieza's henchmen lunged at Trunks, who pulled out the Capsule Corp sword that he had packed special for the trip. He took all twenty or so out in one swing.

The villains were speechless. During the moment of silence Trunks noticed a cluster of other powers hiding over the mountain. Probably Goku's friends. He turned his attention back to the fight.

"Damn you! I thought all I'd have to do is wait for the Super Saiyan to arrive to kill him and slaughter his species. Is that too much to ask!" Frieza shouted in livid anger.

"Not THE Super Saiyan..." Trunks said smugly. " You're implying there's only one!"

"What!" Frieza and King Cold gasped in unison.

Trunks spiked his power level up as high as he could. His hair shot up and turned gold as it does when a Saiyan transforms. Where his Saiyan heritage came from was a question that was only now entering his mind.

He stood there and let his opponents soak in the moment. Both were in disbelief.

Frieza was the first to attack.

"Not possible. The Super Saiyan is only supposed to appear every 10,000 years!" he shouted.

"Well it turns out that's not true!" Trunks retorted.

They attacked each other and Frieza dodged by flying high in the sky. He looked up to see Trunks already above him, sword in hand. Trunks slices Frieze in down the middle. Fight over.

Trunks blows up the remains and falls back to the ground. King Cold stand frightened.

"Ha ha!" he laughed nervously, "I never thought I'd meet another being other than myself who's stronger then my son! How about we team up?"

"No can do." said Trunks.

The exchange continued, but needless to say it ended with King Cold having a hole blown through his chest.

Trunks let his Super Saiyan fade. He looked toward the hillside and waved towards it.

"I know you're out there! I'm a friend of Son Goku!" he shouted at the hiding crowd. "I know where and when he is going to land, so follow me if you want to see him!"

He took off towards the calculated landing sight. He looked back to see all eight people following behind.

He landed at the sight and the rest weren't long. Amongst them were Goku's son Gohan, his own thought-to-be-but-not-really father Vegeta, and of course, his mother.

Trunks blushed at the sight of her. His mother was right. She was a real looker back in the day. Everything except the ridiculous afro she was sporting was a knockout. Her curves, her clothes, and her skin which had yet to take a toll from the smoking were all incredible.

"Are you going to answer me!" barked Vegeta.

Trunks was only just now realizing that he was being spoken to.

"Huh!" he blurted.

"What the hell was that back there!" shouted Vegeta.

"You really are a Super Saiyan, aren't you?" asked Gohan eagerly.

"Y-Yeah..." said Trunks, trying not overstep his boundaries.

"Don't be ridiculous! The only Saiyans left are me and Kakarot! And the kid if you count half breeds!" said Vegeta.

"What I'm more interested in is how he knows Goku and where he going to be." said the young Bulma.

Trunks continued to avoid eye contact.

"Well, I don't KNOW him exactly, I'm just a fan of his work. Either way, if you'll just wait with me for about 30 minutes everything will become clear." he said.

"I don't believe this guy." Vegeta pouted.

Trunks wasn't sure if he could stand around either his mother or Vegeta for a whole 30 minutes. It was certainly going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

To Trunks, the wait felt like it took forever. The group that consisted of Vegeta, Bulma, her boyfriend Yamcha, Goku's son Gohan, his friend Krillin, the Namekian Piccolo, Tien and Chioatzu, was barraging him with questions he couldn't answer.  
"So you won't tell us how you know Goku, or how you can become a Super Saiyan... can you at least tell us your name or how old you are?" asked Bulma.  
Trunks blushed. Not only could he not make eye contact, but her scent was very alluring.  
"I can't tell you my name, but I can tell you I'm 17..." he said.  
"Oh come on, how can telling us your name possibly hurt! We can keep secrets!" Yamcha interjected.  
"I'm sorry... I just can't." said Trunks.  
"Can we really trust this guy?" Yamcha asked.  
After getting all the information they could the group dispersed and Trunks was left alone while they waited. He glanced over at Vegeta who glared back, prompting Trunks to not look that way ever again. Why did his mom tell him that THIS guy was his father?  
Off to the side, Bulma and Krillin were having a conversation.  
"I feel like I should know him from somewhere..." said Bulma.  
"You think you've seen him around town or something?" Krillin asked.  
"I think I'd remember a good looking young man like him, though." she said.  
"Woah, woah, woah. What're you talking about!" Yamcha interrupted.  
"Oh, cool down." fired Bulma. "It's nothing."  
Trunks's watch beeped. He bolted straight up.  
"He's coming!" he shouted.  
"I don't see anything." said Bulma, looking up at the sky.  
"That's it! That's dad's energy!" shouted Gohan.  
"Goku!" yelled Krillin.  
"What!" cried Vegeta in disbelief.  
There was a huge explosion of rock, just over the hill from where they were waiting. They jumped over to see what it was an right there was an enormous crater, and in the middle of it, a tiny space pod.  
The hatch on the pod released. The door swung open and Goku crawled out of it, wearing some unusual space clothes.  
"Dad!" Gohan ran to see his father up close.  
"Gohan?" Goku said, confused.  
The whole group gathered 'round.  
"I missed you so much, dad!" Gohan said with tears in his eyes.  
"I missed you too..." said Goku, "but what is everybody doing here, and what happened to Frieza? His energy just dissapeared!"  
Bulma pointed to Trunks, "This kid! He told us where you were going to be AND he defeated Frieza!"  
"What!" exclaimed Goku.  
"He was incredible! You should have seen him! He can ern turn into a Super Saiyan!" said Gohan.  
"Do you know him?" asked Bulma.  
"Ummm..." said Goku, "I've never seen him in my life."  
"No kidding!" she said.  
Trunks cleared his throat.  
"Actually, sir, I'd like to talk to you in private." he said.  
The two of them walked far enough away so they couldn't be heard.  
"So, what's up?" asked Goku.  
Trunks told him the whole story. About the Androids, the heart virus, the time machine, everything but who his daddy is.  
"That's incredible..." said Goku, "and exciting!"  
"You're not afraid?"  
"Afraid? Do you have any idea how disappointed I was to think that I'd never get to fight someone as strong as Frieza ever again!"  
Trunks could not believe Goku's optimism. How could a person like this EVER exist?  
"My mom was right, you really are something."  
Trunks pulled a tiny glass bottle out of his jacket and tossed it to Goku.  
"Here's the vaccine for the heart virus. If you take it when the virus hits, you should be OK." he said.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Goku.  
"I'm going to return to my Time Machine for a bit. I was waiting to tell everything to you first, but you can go explain it to the others. Just please don't tell them my name."  
"Why's that?"  
"Oh, just a time travel thing. Anyway, I'm going to stay in this time to train, so I'll be right back!"  
"Got it!"  
Goku returned to tell the others all about the Androids and the heart virus. Trunks returned to his Time Machine to make some last minute calculations. When he was done he set it back down and pushed the button that turned back into a capsule. He put the capsule away.  
"In three years, we'll have defeated the Androids and gone home!" he said to himself.  
He flew back to the group, who were finishing up talking. Vegeta had already left.  
"There he is! Earth's very own time traveller!" said Yamcha.  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier!" asked Bulma.  
"Umm... N-no reason." Trunks blushed.  
"Say, do you wanna train with me, Gohan, and Piccolo for the next three years?" asked Goku.  
"I think I'll be dropping in and out with you guys. I'm used to training alone and I think I'm more of a city guy anyway..." said Trunks  
"I've got it!" shouted Bulma, "How about you come live with us at Capsule Corp.! It's the least we can do for a hero of Earth!"  
Trunks forced himself to look Bulma in the eye. He blushed, but she just kept smiling back at him.  
"That'd be nice, yeah." he said.  
And that was that. For the next three years Trunks would be living under the same roof as the younger version of his mother, who he was expected to impregnate. All the logical parts of his brain said that this was a bad idea, but for some reason it was what he wanted. Maybe she was just too damn sexy.


End file.
